1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus for the absorption and/or desorption of gases by liquids and particularly one wherein the gas and liquid pass in opposite directions to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Filling-material columns or conventional plate columns such as bell, screen or valve-plate columns are frequently used as devices for the absorption of gases by liquids or for the desorption of gases from liquids. These devices, however, do not always work satisfactorily, and for some applications are completely unsuitable. For example because of their sensitivity to an inclined position these systems do not work well when in motion. This is particularly the case in purification equipment wherein gaseous reactants, which are used in the generation of energy in fuel cell batteries in the field of electric traction are generated. Further, filling-material columns and the conventional plate columns are often unsuitable where the impurities are to be removed from small quantities of raw gas.
Columns with plates of highly porous, open-pore, sintered material such as sintered magnesium aluminum silicate, having passage openings therethrough, are already in use. However, present configurations are arranged such that the gas and liquid are conducted in the same direction, i.e., from the sump to the head of the column. A description of how the absorption or desorption takes place in these type columns may be found in German Auslegeschrift No. 1,808,623.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved column of the type which employs the, open-pore, sintered material, wherein the amount of absorption and desorption is increased.
It is an object of this invention to provide a column wherein the gas and liquid flow countercurrent to each other.
It is a further object, that the column of this invention be relatively insensitive to the effects of motion and load variations.